


burgers, fries, and sweetie pies

by iamurgrandpa



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Good Person Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Good Person Carrie Wilson, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamurgrandpa/pseuds/iamurgrandpa
Summary: Hungry and tired after a gig, the 4 boys of sunset curve, and one of their sisters, stumble into a quaint diner. Met with a tired, blunt, girl with crazy curly hair, a high energy girl with long braids, and a laid back boy with long hair, the boys find themselves visiting often.what antics will this group of teens get themselves into?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	burgers, fries, and sweetie pies

**Author's Note:**

> HI ASF.... this is my first story on here lol..... um pls be nice i hope u like it. 
> 
> later on i’m gonna add songs you guys could listen to to set the mood for the diner and such. AHHHHHHHH maybe

Panting with an excited smile on his face, he peered into the small, lively crowd of the cafe. He glanced at the other three boys who shared the stage him, mirroring his energy. He turned to the mic.

“Thank you, everyone!” cheering filled his ears again, turning to the black haired boy, to give their signature line.

“We were Sunset Curve! Tell your friends,” He sent a wink and a bright smile to the crowd. 

They all ran offstage to the back. All shouting words of endearment to each other. The opened the door revealing the rhythm guitarists little sister. \

“Great set, guys,” the drummer walked up and gave her a high five, causing a smile to tug at her lips. “What’s next? Pack up, leave and go home?”

“No way, Carrie,” The bassist stepped forward, sweaty and smiling, “I’m on a performance high right now, papa needs some grub.” He rubbed his stomach, grinning.

The drummer grimaced, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Gross... Reg,” Reggie turned to him confused, mouth opening and closing. “But yeah, I need some food too.” He glanced around at the other people in the room.

“I’m down, I guess,” Carrie said with a small smile, “Luke? Bobby?”

Bobby sighed, “Yeah I guess, I’ll tell mom.” The rest turned to Luke, eyes pleading. The thought of food making stomach growl.

“Absolutely,” He smiled widely, turning to Reggie. “Is there a place you had in mind Reg, or...” He trailed off eyeing the growing grin on the bassists face.

“Well... I’ve never been, but there’s a diner near our studio...” He looked to Carrie, and then Bobby. They thought it over, looked to each other, and then nodded. Sibling language probably.

“We’ve never been, but we know what you’re talking about.” Carrie narrowed her eyes, and thought about it, “Yeah, I can just figure out the directions when we get near the house.”

Reggie and Luke jumped on the balls of their feet excitedly, Alex chuckled, and then they started packing up. Loading their gear up with help of Carrie, they headed out at 11 o’clock. Bobby drove with Carrie in the front, discussing where to turn. 

They arrived 20 minutes later, a bright quaint diner illuminating the streets. Lucky for them, the diner was open for another 40 minutes. 

Carrie stepped forward first to open the glass doors. They were all hit with warmth, the smell of burgers, fries and a whiff of chocolate. The place was empty, they were the only people there. The smell of the food proved that it was only because of the time. The exchanged a look, hunger in their eyes, and sat together at a big booth.

A short black girl came from the kitchen, braids hitting her waist as she ran up to their table with a bright contagious smile. They all returned it automatically. 

“Hi, I’m Flynn, welcome to Rose’s,” She passed out five menus. “Would you all like water? It’ll give you time to think about what you’d like to order.”

“Yes please,” reggie answered, they both exchanged bright smiles. She turned to leave, yelling out a girls named, causing them all to jump. her gentle voice and approach in the past.

“JULIE! I NEED A PITCHER OF WATER AND FIVE CUPS STAT! I NEED TO PISS,” All of their eyes bugged out of their eyes. Not only was she blunt, but she was blunt during her food service job.

A girl let out a loud groan that followed her until she left the kitchen. Her eyes scanned the diner, until she was met with 5 pairs of wide eyes. She grumbled and turned back into the kitchen. She returned a minute later with a tray of ice water and five hard plastic clear cups. She plastered a service smile on her face and approached the table.

She had curly hair pulled up into a messy bun, big glasses on top of her head. Pink apron tied around her waist. She wore a white tee, baggy jeans, and beat up converse. She looked tired and frustrated.

“Here you go,” she muttered setting down the tray, and passing out the water and cups. “Have you guys decided what you wanted yet?” She glanced between them, tight smile on her face.

“Ah... no, we were...” Carrie glanced to the girls bathroom, “a little distracted.” She offered a similar tight smile. The boys watched the waitress amused.

she choked out a laugh and glanced to the bathroom, “Yeah Flynn can be...” she cleared her throat, “Well, just glad you guys aren’t as mad about it as other costumers. The adults get very mad about ‘inappropriate work conduct’.” She glanced at her feet and sighed.

“Um well... I thought it was kinda funny,” Luke smiled, looking for her eyes. When she looked up, locking eyes with him, a smile slowly formed on her face, but she dropped it quickly, clearing her throat.

“You guys should order soon,” she glanced at the others, “This place won’t stay open for long, and, well, we can’t kick you out, but we do have to clean up.” The tight smile returned to her face.

“Well, a burger, fries, and a coke, is fine for me,” Bobby said, closing his menu, placing it in the middle of the table. The others followed his action, muttering ‘me too’s under their breaths, loud enough for her to hear. She nodded, grabbing their menus and walking away. In Flynn, fashion, she yells, causing them to stair again. 

“WILLIE! 5 BURGERS, 5 FRIES, AND 5 COKES.” They heard a deep chuckle, and saw a boy approach the window of the kitchen. Pink apron, clear gloves, and long brown hair in a bun under a hair net. Luke felt Alex sit up next to him.

“God, Molina, you’re killing me,” He sighed, placing an exaggerated hand on his heart.

“And Flynn is killing me, now get to work freak,” She chuckled, a full genuine smile playing at her lips, “Last costumers of the night, come on dude.”

The boy glanced at them, eyes lingering on Alex. He looked back to the girl. “Alright, Molina.” He turned back to the kitchen. She walked tiredly into the kitchen after him. Flynn came out of the bathroom, skipping into the kitchen too.

The group turned to each other, smiles growing on their faces.

“Great suggestion Reg,” Bobby said sarcastically, patting the boys shoulder. The other boy stared at the kitchen. 

“I uh... I like em,” He said smiling, turning to his friends. Carrie smiled, shaking her head.

“Yeah this place is kind of homey... good energy,” Alex said, playing with his sleeve. Carrie chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah, you just liked mista Willie,” She winked at him playfully. Luke laughed, while Alex burned red. He looked at him wide eyed.

“Boy, don’t laugh like you don’t like Julie,” Luke sputtered, looking to all his friends for support. He was met with knowing looks and smug smirks.

“Wh- I don’t even... I don’t even know her,” He stared at Alex wide eyed, and matching his blush.

“And I don’t even know him... so... let’s leave it at that. Right?” He stared at him, tight lipped. Luke nodded viciously.

Five minutes they were met with Flynn and Julie, approaching them with food and drinks. Their stomachs growled even more.

Flynn grinned, and locked eyes with Julie, who sighed and tried to hide her smile. 

“Alright, who had... the burger, fries, and coke?” Flynn looked around, biting back her smile. They glanced around, slightly confused, slightly amused. Bobby raised a shaky hand, and Flynn nodded her head and placed the food down. She turned to Julie, who sighed again.

“Okay... and who had... the burger, fries, and coke?” They finally caught on, and smiled. Luke raised his hand, meeting her eyes. She gave him a genuine smile, placing the food down.

They continued to do this until they got to the last order, and the girls exchanged a confused look. Reggie stared expectantly, the last order was his. 

“Alright um... did anyone order this one? Maybe there was a fluke..” She looked to Julie, biting back another smile, and they turned back to them. Reggie played along well.

“Well... I don’t know whose it is, but I am more than willing to take it, free of charge.” The girls grinned, and looked deep in thought, before shrugging and handing it over.

Luke started playfully applauding, and the girls chuckled before bowing. They walked off back to the kitchen. They all dug into the warm food, as delicious as it smelled. When they finished, they said goodbye to the girls, and Willie, and left at 12 am. Full, tired, and smiling happily to themselves. 

It was a good day full of music, food, and smiles.


End file.
